


First time for Everything

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Denial of Feelings, Double Penetration, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Threesome, ass worship, usage of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: Ennis is taught that the backdoor has pleasure sensors too.





	First time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr fic that I needed to move and back up here.

Ennis, he isn’t sure about this. He’s an Alpha, the top dog, the dominant one, the penetrator. Showing off your hole…that is what fags do, that is what bitches do, they open up their holes, show them off and get them fucked, But here he is, showing off his virgin hole for a pair of twin tweens because they claimed to be able to give him pleasure that he had never before experienced. A lot of talk for a pair of hairless pups, but Ennis hasn’t gotten any in a while, and here he is bare naked with a hard on….he may be more desperate than he lets on.

“That’s good Ennis, now use your hand to spread your cheeks.” Ethan or Aiden, he doesn’t know which speaks. Ennis rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. “Damn bro.” One of them whistles.

“Look at how tight it is.” Ennis feels the slightest amount of pride at the obvious tone of approval over the state of his hole but it is covered easily by the mortification of having his most intimate of areas put on display and talked about so candidly. Ennis feels a pair of hands spread his cheeks further, he feels and hears the intake of a deep breath.

“Fuck, Ennis. You smell so good. 

“Virginal.” The other twin tacks on.

“Of course I do.” Ennis growls. “I aint a fag who takes cock up my ass.” He’s about to pull away when he feels a nose press itself in between his ass cheeks and soft lips press against his rim. He lets out a broken noise, one that is blissfully ignored.

“Don’t worry En, Ethan is a wonder with his mouth. Just bend over the table and enjoy. It starts with a massage. A pair of hands kneads his glutes, its a nearly platonic pleasure but the lips on his hole tell him that it wont stay that way for long. thumbs press into the meet of his ass, pressing into the muscles moving the ass cheeks in time. It feels good. Ennis can’t deny that, but his cock, though hard is barely interested. Finally Ennis feels it. A wet tongue gives the barest of licks but he seizes at the the foreign sensation. Next is a broad lick across his hole, Ennis’ cock jumps at the touch. And he lets out a moan.

“Fuck!” The twins chuckle from their position below him. Ethan continues his long slow licks across Ennis’ asshole, but abruptly he feels the sharp sting of teeth biting on the curve of his ass cheek. His cock jumps and a long strong of clear precum begins to leak from the tip. “Goddman it.” He curses. “More.” Ennis orders.

“What was that?” One of the twins asks.

“More.” Ennis reiterates, even though he knows that the two insolent pups can hear him. Another bite, this time on his taint. “Give me more.” He orders.

“I don’t know.” Aiden speaks. “Ethan here is giving you some great stuff but you don’t seem at all appreciative.

““You little shit-” Ennis begins but is cut off when Ethan removes his mouth from Ennis ass. “No, get back in there, I want-”

“Beg.” Aiden cuts him off. “Beg to have Ethan’s tongue back on you.” Ennis looks up at Aiden, the younger wolf is not kidding, not budging, and Ennis is too worked up to actually deal with the teenager’s posturing.

“Please.” It’s quiet and low, even for supernatural creatures with enhanced hearing. “Please put your mouth back on me.” Aiden looks beneath Ennis legs and shares a look with his brother.

“You can do better than that.”

“Please fuck my hole with your tongue.” Ennis can feel the smile against his ass. Ethan begins anew but he adds in a new technique he flutters his tongue against the opening hole and Ennis screams, a damn having broken. “Please tongue fuck my ass! Make it your bitch please! Make me your bitch.”

“With pleasure.”

Before the night is over, Ennis is covered in his own spunk, and his ass leaks from the twin loads of twin werewolves, his hole leaking and open from the two cocks that popped his cherry and fucked him open at the same time.


End file.
